Never Let You Go
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Vic is the smallest in the Bowers Gang, and the other boys marvel at his tininess.


**Title:** Never Let You Go  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** Vic's Parents' Living Room  
 **Pairing:** Patrick Hockstetter/Henry Bowers/Belch Huggins/Victor "Vic" Criss  
 **Characters:** Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers, Belch Huggins, Victor "Vic" Criss  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 806  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Tumblr Request  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff, Allusions to Eating Disorders  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Vic is the smallest in the Bowers Gang, and the other boys marvel at his tininess.

 **AN:** First and foremost, this is a request for beepbeepxrichie on Tumblr! I put up some writing prompt requests and they chose one for me to write either the whole group or Patrick/Vic, and… Well, I am a total unashamed slut for the four of them together so. Have this, I hope it's good! As usual, prompt is at the end!

 **Never Let You Go** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You're so small…" Belch murmured, resting his cheek against Vic's forehead and taking in the scent of his soft hair, "It's adorable."

"Yeah, look at you." Henry practically cooed into his ear, picking up one of the blond's thin wrists, almost shocked when he could wrap his hand around it too easily. His fingers did more than touch his thumb and he tutted a little, "You're the smallest guy I know in our grade, Vic."

"He might as well be skin and bones." Patrick piped up, the extra large bowl of popcorn wrapped up in his long arms as he strode into the living room. Vic's parents' couch was already full of his three friends, snuggled in close and practically cradling Vic like he was a precious egg that needed protected. The only way to get in on this was to go over them, he figured, so he held the bowl up above his head and draped himself over all three teens' laps at the same time.

"I'm right here." Vic grunted as Patrick settled in, his head on Belch's thigh, his back bowed in Vic's lap and the rest of him hanging off of Henry's legs. "And I'm not _that_ small." But his voice sure was, tight and embarrassed and the thin-lipped frown he offered had Patrick moving again.

"I think you're bigger than that Eddie kid, but he's short as shit, too." Henry murmured, his face pressing right up against Vic's neck as he smiled for him, laughing softly, "You're at least a tall skeleton."

"I'm not-"

"Vic, you're seriously not shit." Patrick cut in, only to get two very angry glares and that pouting, judgemental look Vic wore pretty much constantly. "I mean- Fuck, don't look at me like that." Rolling his green eyes, the lanky teen shifted to look at the three of him and shook his head, a handful of popcorn keeping him from just blurting things. He needed to think for a second. "I meant that Vic's practically… He's so small we'll lose him if he turns sideways."

"You'll blow out the window if we leave it open." Belch agreed, wrapping his arm a little tighter around Vic's sunken stomach.

"Is that why you three are holding me down?" Vic laughed absently, his breath hitching as he felt Henry's hot breath on his shoulder, the other teen's head sinking down so that his nose rest against the bone, "You're doing a good job of keeping me anchored down."

"You're not going anywhere." Belch told him, scooting in closer and spooning in against his hip. Henry seemed to second that, wrapping his arm a little tighter around the other's stomach. Patrick, finally, moved to lean up and press his lips to Vic's.

Three pairs of eyes, hazel, brown and blue-green, fixed on him, and Patrick smirked a little.

"What, is that _not_ where we were going with that? You two sure look comfortable, I figured maybe we could, uh…"

"Kiss Vic?" Belch's attention was on the blond's lips, and he finally licked his own. Lightly taking Vic's jawbone in his meaty hand, leaning in to gently kiss him in turn. Henry lurched forward and snagged Vic's cheeks in his own rough hands, maybe kissing him a little harder than he'd meant to.

Breathless and dazed, Vic leaned back a little into the couch and slumped slightly, before finally returning each kiss in the order that they had been received. Each of his boys had a different kissing style, and he melted back into the couch by the time it was all over, his cheeks tinted pink.

"So…" He finally spoke, "Are we going to watch that movie, or…?"

Belch laughed a little.

"Patrick's closest to the TV, it's up to him."

"I don't know if I want to get up." Patrick had placed the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table, wiggling a little bit before Henry and Belch both grinned at him. The look on his face was priceless when they both gave a solid shove.

"Start the fucking movie, Patrick." Henry laughed almost cruelly, snuggling back down against Vic's shoulder. With a frown, Patrick picked himself up off the floor and made a show of dusting off his ass before stepping up to the VCR. Pressing play, he jogged back over, making sure to jump into Belch's lap and throwing his legs over Henry's as a bit of payback. Both teens sputtered and coughed, glaring at Patrick as he settled over Henry and Vic to get his hair pet by their blond lover.

Vic was smiling despite everything, unable, or maybe unwilling, to break the moment by speaking. Instead, he rested his forehead against Henry's temple, held Belch's hand and played with Patrick's hair with his free hand. This was going to be a fun movie, that much was for sure.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Whew, finally done! I love writing these boys like this, showing their humanity. Plus, I like them all being super comfortable together and just… Ugh. I'm dying. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!

Prompt: 23. "You're so small, it's adorable."


End file.
